interstellardiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 4: For the Fourth time of Asking
Captain's log: Stardate 57370.0, We have been recalled to earth spacedock as I have a de-briefing with the chief of Starfleet security and the ambassador to Tzenketh. The rest of the crew are visiting family except for those who have no on-world family. Jacobi has gone to see his eight month pregnant wife and has asked me to be his godfather. He has asked for extended leave of absence to be with Miranda at this time. '' The doors to the chief of security's office slide open and Captain James Hernandez slips out quietly. He stops to tap his combadge, says something and is suddenly encased in a beam of light and vanishes. Back on the USS Interstellar, final checks are being run, when suddenly... “Captain! A priority one message from Starfleet command to all ships in the vicinity!” “Onscreen.” ''“The Borg have made a fourth incursion into Federation space. You know the drill. Fleet rendezvous at Delta 524.” the channel closes as Hernandez orders the red alert. “Zalak set a course for system Delta 524. Maximum warp!” “Course plotted, accelerating to warp 9.999.” After about ten minutes of faster than light travel a message came through on the subspace intercom. “Crusader to Interstellar.” “Interstellar here.” “This is admiral Darek Belmonte. Head of the anti-Borg task force known as Delta wolf. Prepare for imminent attack.” the channel cut off as a Borg cube dropped out of warp to battle the opposing fleet. “Multi-Vector assault mode. Charge Phasers. Ready Photon and Quantum torpedoes. All hands man your Batt-” he was cut off by the chilling hail of millions of voices speaking as one... “We are the Borg. Drop your shields and surrender your ships. Resistance is futile.” “Open fire!” Suddenly all hell broke lose. None of the Interstellar was even touched by the weapons as the three sections were too nimble for the massive cube. The pieces of technology brought back by Voyager seemed to be working, as soon the cube's shields were down then Belmonte remembered Jean-Luc Picard's strategy, “All fleet aim for these co-ordinates.” The result was devastating a massive hole gradually grew bigger until the cube was disabled and eventually destroyed. “Well done men and women. Unfortunately, three ships were lost with all hands, a total of 4000 dead and 2164 injured. Proceed back to earth for repairs.” When the Interstellar got to earth spacedock, Admiral Belmonte called Hernandez into his office. “James, you performed excellently in that battle. Therefore, your ship is to transfer immediately to Delta Wolf fleet. The base is Noordung station at these co-ordinates. Starfleet could do with more captains like you.” “Thank you sir.” “Dismissed.” Captain's log: Stardate 57378.3, We are currently docked at Noordung station following fleet transferral to Delta Wolf fleet. I am pleased to report that we have one new crew member on board. James Jacobi was born at 9.15 two days ago to Arran and Miranda Jacobi. We are ready to leave for our next mission which is to patrol the Romulan neutral zone for 30 days. Links James Hernandez, Arran Jacobi, Miranda Jacobi, USS Interstellar, The Borg, Delta Wolf, Noordung Station, James Jacobi, The Battle of Delta 524 Category:Stories Category:Volume 1